All you know
by Emina Hikary
Summary: Fic para Bleach y Grunge! NnoiNell. Porque todos sentimos en ocaciones la necesidad de escapar, algunos mas que otros, pero en fondo siempre se encuentras guardadas las razones y las heridas, y mas alla de todo eso, todavia esta el amor...


Hola de nuevo!

Aqui vulevo con un fic para Bleach y Grunge!

Esta vez es un NnoiNell y nuevamente va dedicado para mi amigo Cain (I`m so sorry, Cain, pero no me acostumbro a llamarte Klan). Especialmente se lo dedico porque l es el loco del NnoiNell como yo lo soy del IchiRuki y me convencio para que no solo hiciera un NNoiNell sino tambien un AU.

Es mi primer AU asi que no sean muy malitos o pondre cara de perrito mojado (?) LOL

Ok aqui lo dejo.

**Declaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece es del inigualable Tite Kubo

**Declaimer 2:** La cancion es All I know de Screaming Trees

* * *

**All you know**

_Bite the thorn that pierce the skin_

_Come back down to earth again_

_The cold is creeping deep inside_

_You disconnect the telephone line_

_Muerde la espina que perfora la piel_

_vuelve a la tierra otra vez_

_el frío se mueve sigilosamente en lo más profundo_

_desconectas la línea telefónica_

Ya te estabas yendo. Te levantaste, vestiste, recogiste tus pertenencias y caminabas hacia la puerta. Pero tuviste que detenerte y voltear a verla otra vez. No sabias cuando sería la próxima vez que la vieras. Pero sabes muy bien que si quisieras podrías verla todos los días, todas las mañanas y noches que les queden a sus vidas. Pero como es costumbre te marchas. Y en unas cuantas semanas o meses volverás a buscarlas solo para irte otra vez. Y sí, ella te ha malacostumbrado, ella te permite hacerlo, a ella no le molesta que lo hagas, es más fácil culparla a ella ¿verdad?

¡¿Pero que vas a hacer si no la amas? Así es perfecto, para ambos ¿no? Sin compromisos, sin sentimientos, solo siguiendo sus instintos y deseos. No la amas ¿verdad? ¡Deja de engañarte, idiota! Sabes bien que si la amas. Por eso vuelves a ella. Es lo único a lo que vuelves. ¿O tengo que recordarte todos los fracasos de tu vida?

Ella te llena, ella te calma, ella te da una razón, ¿Por qué la sigues abandonando entonces? Solo porque quieres escapar.

_Gotta get away_

_Gotta get away_

_Get away_

_Gotta get away_

_'fore the lord gonna make me stay_

_Debo marcharme_

_Debo marcharme_

_marcharme_

_debo marcharme_

_antes de que el señor me haga quedarme_

Y te quedas ahí parado preguntándote por qué ella sigue allí. Por que cada vez que la llamas ella nunca dice no. Por que a pesar de los años es la única que no se ha cansado de ti. Por que sigue durmiendo tan tranquila mientras te preparas para partir.

¿Te quedarías si ella lo pidiera? No dudes, sabes que la respuesta es no. No, no lo harías, pero igual prefieres marchar mientras ella aún duerme, porque sabes que al despertar habrá decepción en sus ojos y no los quieres mirar. Porque ella te conoce, sabe exactamente que harás, en que momento te iras, y no hace nada para detenerte, aunque a veces quisiera, ella sabe que te irás, pero aún así sus labios siguen temblando cada mañana que se levanta y no te descubre a su lado, su corazón sigue palpitando por cada segundo que pasaste a su lado.

Y te preguntas ¿Cómo alguien como ella pudo enamorarse de ti? ¿Por qué te sientes tan vacío por dentro? ¿Acoso no fue este el camino que elegiste seguir?

_All that I know_

_Shoulda been_

_Coulda been_

_Mine_

_Todo lo que se_

_debió ser_

_pudo ser_

_mío_

Y de pronto recuerdas cuando la conociste. Hace ya tantos años, ¿Cuántos? ¿8, 10? Ambos estaban en la universidad, ella era una ambiciosa y frágil ingresante a abogacía, y tu ya eras un ávido estudiante de Ciencias Políticas otras de las tantas cosas que tampoco terminaste.

Recuerdas que los presento una amiga en común. Te pareció tan especial desde el primer momento, pero nunca lo admitiste. Te fascinó de ella esas ganas que le ponía a todo lo que emprendía, los delirios disparatados a la hora de hablar de su futuro, su ambición, su decisión. Te enamoró todo de ella desde ese momento, porque no entendías como una mujercita tan decidida y fuerte también podía ser tan encantadoramente Frágil. Y fuiste tú el que se encargo de romperla, y de armarla una y otra vez.

Recuerdas como te burlabas de ella en sus tontas conversaciones sobre la ética, ella siempre creyó en los límites y las consecuencias, en la honestidad y la responsabilidad, en luchar con las palabras, nunca con las armas. En cambio tú le decías que si lo querías debías pelear con todo lo que tenias, enfrentarte a todo el mundo de ser necesario y salir siempre con la cabeza en alto. Pero en alguna momento, de alguna manera que nadie sabría explicar, encontraron un punto en medio.

_I killed the last way out of this_

_Persuaded by a deceitful kiss_

_Mat__é la ultima manera de salirse_

_persuadido por el beso mentiroso_

Recuerdas la primera vez que la encaraste y ella te rechazó. Y ese si que fue un golpe bajo a tu ego. Entonces no dejaste de perseguirla hasta que al fin aceptó. Siempre le gustaste, y lo sabías, no es que se hiciera la difícil, solo quería darse a respetar, pero todo se volteo ni bien te dio el primer si, porque desde ese momento ya nunca podría volver a decirte que no.

Vuelves a realidad, y es la hora de escapar, ya has perdido mucho tiempo observándola dormir ¿Para qué? De todos modos piensas huir. Y es que has huido de tanto en tu vida, toda tu vida te has dedicado solo a escapar. Nada de lo que comenzaste lo terminaste, y no puedes decir que fuera porque no tenías el potencial. ¿Cuántas veces huiste de casa? La culpa siempre era de tus padres. Cuando dejaste las clases de piano, la culpa fue de la profesora. Cuando dejaste la universidad la culpa fue del sistema. Cuando dejaste la pintura, la culpa fue de la gente que no entendía tu arte.

Y es cierto que en muchas circunstancias de nuestras vidas queremos escapar, necesitamos escapar como un grito desesperado de auxilio. Pero tu has pasado la vida escapando. Y sigues escapando de ella ¿Por qué?

_That said you better stay_

_Said you better stay_

_Better stay_

_Said you better stay_

_'fore it's all gone_

_Gone away_

_Se__ dijo mejor quédate_

_dijo mejor quédate_

_mejor quedarse_

_dijo mejor quédate_

_antes de que todo se haya ido_

_desaparecido_

¿Tan vacío te sientes? ¿Tanto te niegas a comprometerte? ¿O tanto temes dañarla? Quizá así es más seguro ¿No? ¿Te sientes seguro? ¿Crees que ella se siente segura? Sabes que mientras es tuya, es tuya y de nadie más, ¿pero no te da un poco al menos de celos imaginar que pueda estar con alguien más? No, claro que no. Por que sabes que no lo hará. Porque sabes que a pesar de no debértelo, que a pesar de que tu no lo hayas sido, a pesar de que no debería ya que no son nada en verdad, ella te ha sido fiel. ¡Mírala! Pisando los treinta, con una exitosa carrera, con una apariencia envidiable, una carácter admirable, y aún así pasa sola las noches que no esta con tigo. Ha rechazado a tantos, solo porque te sigue esperando. Pero tú no cambiarás, lo sabes, ella lo sabe. Y aún así la muy tonta te espera. Y solo basta una llamada tuya para hacerla abandonar su mundo y salir corriendo hacia ti.

_All that I know..._

_Todo lo que se…_

Pero hay una razón y lo sabes. Siempre hay una razón detrás de todas las cosas. Y la tuya, la de ella, son poderosas.

¿Por qué la abandonas? Además de todo ese miedo, de toda esa libertad vacía, de toda esa falta de compromiso, hay un gran motivo que te hace escapar. Un error del pasado, ¿pero error para quien? ¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez? No, claro que no, ¡¿Por qué lo harías? Solo seguías tu sueño, solo seguías tus ideas. Querías cambiar el mundo y eso nadie lo puede negar. Pero este mundo en que vivimos te ha convertido en un mártir, en un marginado, en un culpable sin culpa alguna. Tu única culpa fue ser diferente, tu lo sabes, ella lo sabe.

Siempre luchaste por lo que creías justo, fueran tus maneras equivocadas o correctas, jamás podrías traicionar a tus creencias, cuéntame, ¿Preferiste traicionarla a ella?

¿Recuerdas como te rogó que no fueras aquella noche? Rogó que te quedaras a su lado. Pero desde el principio supo tanto como tu que no lo harías. Tú ya eras así cuando la conociste, y no cambiarías por ella, no traicionarías a tu esencia. Si ella te amaba, debía amar a todo lo que eras.

Y te pregunto

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no se lo dejas a los demás?

Tu respuesta fue muy clara.

- Mientras viva no permitiré tales injusticias. Mientras malditos están forrados en pieles y sus asquerosos millones, ¿Puedes decirme cuantos inocentes mueren, cuánta gente se muere de hambre? No voy a quedarme aquí acostado mientras eso sigue sucediendo. No voy a vivir tranquilo mientras los inocentes no, y mientras aquellos, que son los culpables siguen disfrutando de sus vidas. Me uní al FLA (Frente de Liberación Animal) para hacer la diferencia, y ten por seguro que yo voy a hacerla.

Y al partir aquella noche ibas conciente de que sería permanente. Que morirías antes que te atraparan. Sin embargo, cuando ya todos estaban a salvo, cuando esa maltita fábrica de pieles estaba siendo devorada por las llamas que tu mismo provocaste, y todos esos pequeños inocentes resguardados en el camión del FLA debiste haber partido de inmediato. Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué? Querías que vieran tu rostro, querías que conocieran tu nombre, querías que nunca se olvidaran de aquel que había luchado por aquellos que no podían luchar, aún si eso significaba pederla a ella. Sería fiel a tu causa.

Y fue por eso que cuando la policía y los dueños de esa despreciable fabrica de hipocresías llegaron no solo les dejaste ver tu rostro, sino que antes de improvisar una molotov con la ultima botella de ron que cargaba tu mochila y el ansiado cigarrillo que se consumía en tus labios, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y en tu mas desafiante tono aclamaste

- Nnoitra Jiruga. Jamás olviden mi nombre.

La hiciste explotar y te marchaste. No los mataste, claro que no, pero no porque no quisieras deshacerte de esos desgraciados asesinos, sino porque efectivamente no querías que te olvidaran, querías que recordaran tu voz, tu nombre, tu rostro, y que cada día los torturara. Porque tú habías vencido, lo habías conseguido.

Sin embrago, ahora bien seguro estabas de que no podías volver, así que no quedaba más que renunciar nuevamente a todo, pero esta vez tu cabeza estaba bien en alto, porque habías luchado, no ganaste una guerra, pero esa batalla era tuya, y te esperarían muchas más.

_Bite the thorn that pierce the skin_

_Come back down to earth again_

_The cold is creeping deep inside_

_You disconnect the telephone line_

_Muerde la espina que perfora la piel_

_vuelve a la tierra otra vez_

_el frío se mueve sigilosamente en lo mas profundo_

_desconectas la línea telefónica_

Pero ¿ella te esperaría? Te había rogado no partir y no la habías escuchado. Ella sabía tan bien como tu que todo sería más complicado a partir de ahora ¿Pero cuando no fue algo complicado entre ustedes dos?

No le hiciste promesas, ni ella hubiera permitido que lo hicieras. Te dejo en libertad, porque sabía que eso era lo que más ansiabas. Sabías que no podía obligarte a permanecer en un solo lugar, a rendirte en tu lucha, porque no serías el hombre que ella amaba.

Cuando te fuiste se suponía que no debías volver, que no debías mantener contacto con nadie, porque el más mínimo error podría ponerlos en peligro, a tus compañeros les preocupaba que ella los traicionara, que los delatara. Pero tu estabas seguro de que eso… ¡jamás!

Porque confías en ella fue que volviste, porque la amas fue que no te quedaste. Porque siempre sentiste que ella merecía algo ¿mejor? Un hombre que le diera una tan ansiada familia, un hogar, un lugar seguro al cual pertenecer. Y en cambio tu ¿Qué podías ofrecerle?

Nada.

Nada pero todo. Porque por alguna razón ella te acepta cada vez que vuelves, por alguna razón le ha sido fiel a un fantasma durante todos estos años. Por alguna razón se acuesta y se levanta pensando solo en ti. Porque mueves su mundo, lo pones de cabeza y le permites aventurarse a no preguntarse ¿Por qué?

_Gotta get away..._

_'fore I lose my mind_

_Said you better stay..._

_'fore it's all gone_

_Gone away_

_Tengo que marcharme_

_antes de perder la cabeza_

_dijo mejor quédate_

_antes de que todo se haya ido_

_desaparecido_

Porque ella sabe que no puede negarte nada.

Porque ella sabe que cuando llames atenderá.

Porque ella sabe que al menos por una noche, en tus brazos se sentirá tuya, y te sentirá suyo.

Porque ella sabe muy bien que lo que tú la haces sentir nadie lo ha hecho, y tal vez, seguramente, nadie lo hará.

Por eso aún contesta tus llamadas a pesar de saber que nunca despertará con tus brazos rodeándola.

Por eso aún insiste en verte aún sabiendo que volverás a huir de ella.

Por eso soporta tres, cuatro, cinco meses sin verte con tal de pasar una sola noche junto a ti.

Por eso eres su mundo, y ella es tu punto de inflexión. El único lugar al que siempre vuelves. Porque a pesar de tus constantes huidas ella tiene algo que no te permite alejarte para siempre.

Por eso sabes que siempre volverás.

_All that I know..._

_Todo lo que se_

La amas y lo sabes.

Ella sabe que la amas y lo sabes, pero ella no debe saber que tú lo sabes.

Ya te has cuestionado suficiente, apresúrate y besa su frente como siempre así te puedes ir de una buena vez.

- Adiós. Nelliel.

Y mientras abres la puerta se te ocurre que tal vez, solo tal vez, tú seas su propio escape. Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa en tus labios te marchas.

Ella abre sus ojos, estuvo despierta todo el tiempo, como siempre lo esta, solo que hoy se le hizo eterna la espera. Toma el pensamiento que siempre dejas en el mismo lugar, el que tú ocupabas hasta hace solo un momento, y como siempre se da la vuelta para seguir durmiendo con la flor en sus manos murmurando "Es mi flor favorita".

Lo sabes.

Eso es todo lo que sabes.

* * *

Hope you liked ^^


End file.
